


Car ride

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, French Kissing, Heavy Petting, Incest, Kissing, Licking, Light Sadism, Mild S&M, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, almost vaginal fingering, belly licking, volmer loves to be abused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Hannah visits the local barAnd gets caught. . .She knows how to get out of trouble.And Volmer is as manipulative as ever.(Updated content)





	Car ride

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to re-write this, because the plot was not going anywhere.  
> Also gonna re-write the next chapter, (Hurt me) because I had so insanely dirty idea I just need to follow that.

Dr. Heinreich Volmer was still seething as he entered the car, nodding the driver a sign to go. 

He glances at Hannah at the other end of the back seat, drawing breath. The girl’s a mess; scared, trembling, sobbing mess, sitting with arms around her knees, slowly rocking herself back and forth. 

It is not the way Volmer likes to see her, especially after visiting a strange place. With a strange man. . .

“What happened, Hannah? Did he hurt you? Did he. . . touch you?” 

Hannah doesn’t reply, just sobs, hugging herself tighter. 

It makes Volmer wonder if he should examine her, to make sure she was still . . . his.

“Did you hear what I asked you, Hannah? Did Lockhart touch you?” 

She does not reply and the uncertainty is driving Volmer insane. 

“Come here, Hannah. Let me hold you,” he tries, quiet, gentle.

Hannah does not make a move. Her disobedience is enough to tighten Volmer’s already strained nerves. 

His jaw tightens and the blue of his gaze grows cold as he looks out the window, hands resting fisted in his lap. 

“I was very worried, Hannah. So very worried,” he tells after a while, trying not to sound too harsh. He keeps his eyes off the girl, watching the scenery. “I didn’t find you anywhere, didn’t know where you had gone, if something had happened —What do you think your father would do, if he knew what you did?” 

“Father would be angry,” Hannah tells after a while, her voice silent and mouse-like, as always. “He- he would punish me. . .” 

“Yes,” Volmer agrees, still refusing to look at her. “He would punish you.” 

Hannah shifts closer, her hand lands on his belly, soft, gentle, persuasive. 

“Please don’t be angry with me, Heinreich. Don’t- don’t punish me. . .” 

Volmer’s mouth tightens; he places his hand over Hannah’s, pressing it tighter against his middle. 

“I should put you across my knee. . .” 

“Put me. . . across your knee?” Hannah asks, hesitating. She doesn’t know the meaning of the words. Volmer has never punished her physically. In truth he has never punished her at all. . .

He wonders if he should, though, considering how worried Hannah had made him. 

“I want to know what happened with Lockhart,” Volmer asks instead, deciding he could control his anger a moment longer. He would think of a punishment for later. Now, it was more important to know whether Hannah was still untouched. 

“I-I didn’t like it,” Hannah tells, ashamed. She makes an attempt to rub his belly. Her touch is gentle, nearly apologetic.

“What Hannah? What didn’t you like?” Volmer inquires, worried, frightened. 

“It tasted bad. . .”

“What tasted bad? Hannah answer me,” Volmer demands, grabbing her jaw. His minds flashes rich with the images of the things Hannah could have had in her mouth. 

“The. . . drink —Please Heinreich. Don’t. . . don’t be angry with me,” Hannah whispers, pressing closer, wrapping her arms around his body. 

Volmer draws breath, tightening his grip on her. “Hannah, we’re not done yet,” he warns, meekly, his breath shallow and quickened. 

Hannah makes a protesting whine. Her tongue slips into his mouth, hot, wet, arousing. Her hand drops down to fondle his crotch, to tease his growing erection, making Volmer squirm in his slowly building pleasure.

It takes just one glance towards the driver and the small window between front seat and back seat slides shut.

“Hannah. . .” 

The girl does not reply, just nibbles his lip instead, her fingers sink into his hair. 

“I had a cramp when you were gone, Hannah,” Volmer lies, just to taunt the girl. Just to punish her a little bit. “A very serious one. I thought I would die, alone, to my pains. I had to take medicine to ease the pain. Do you know what outside things do to me? How dangerous it is to put that kind of toxins in my body?” 

Hannah gasps, shocked, hurt, alarmed. Sweetly remorseful. 

“No, please. Be all right, Heinreich. Please be all right. . . I-I make it better, I promise. . .” 

Volmer sighs, pleased. Almost ashamed about how easily he flops on his back just to have a taste of pleasure. A small taste. . . After all, Hannah is but a child. Volmer has said so himself, a mere moment ago.

And yet, he cannot stop himself from squirming in arousal as Hannah kisses his jaw, tugging his belt. 

“I was in such pains Hannah. . .” he murmurs, shifting, lying partly down on his back. “I was alone, suffering, dying, while you were gone. . .” 

Hannah shivers; she presses his belly slightly harder. “Does it hurt Heinreich? Tell me where it hurts.”

Volmer moans, guiding her hand on his body, faking a pained breath. 

“Oh Hannah. . . I was alone, frightened, wailing out your name in my agony. . .” 

He stills her hand, pressing it harder against his body. “I thought I was going to die, Hannah,” he tells her again, molding his brows into a sad pained frown. 

Hannah looks at him, her lips parting. She’s thinking, considering —and for a moment Volmer fears she sees through his act, till she makes a sound, kissing him. 

“No. Don’t die Heinreich, please don’t die.” 

Hannah opens his shirt, her fingers swift on the buttons as she parts the fabric, exposing him. 

And she tugs his his belt again, but instead of opening it, she leaves it that way. Too tight. The edges of the leather dig into Volmer’s hips, the buckle presses uncomfortably against the soft swell of his belly. 

“H-Hannah. . . mind the scar, did you forget. . .” Volmer’s words are interrupted by his own gasp as the girl pulls the belt tighter still, harshly so. 

Oh lord, he was glad the scar had healed quickly and the stitches were already gone. . .

“I want you Heinreich,” Hannah tells, nibbling his ear. “Please, Heinreich, please. . . lie on top of me.” 

Volmer holds back a sob. The girl was tempting him, murdering him. Killing him slowly with his own restrained lust. 

“Oh Hannah I can’t. I can’t. . . Not now. Not here. . .” 

Hannah whimpers as she leans over him, her lips land on the scar, licking it, teasing it. And it’s driving Volmer insane. 

He’s breathing rabidly as Hannah pulls away to look at him, running her cool fingers over his belly, examining its soft shape. The swell, made rounder by the tightened belt. Her finger circles the spot where his belt buckle is, digging so cruelly into his flesh. 

“Is this how you like me, Hannah?” Volmer asks, panting. His belly rises and falls with the gesture, pressing against the belt. The leather cuts into his skin as he breathes; a part of him spills slightly over. 

“You like me soft?” His eyes are half closed, his lips parted. His hands rest at the level of Hannah’s elbows, supporting her. His cock’s so hard it aches. 

Hannah nod. Her eyes are dark, shiny. She presses her hand against his belly, against the soft parts that spill over his tightened waistband. The feeling is delicious, making the good doctor pant. His belly rises and falls with the gesture, pressing against Hannah’s cool hand. 

“I need you Heinreich. Please. . . I-I want the sweet thing.”

Volmer whimpers. It is a risk, he knows; the mask was already slipping and he would sweat during the act. 

“Hannah please. . . Later. Not here. . .” 

Hannah lowers her gaze, hiding behind her hair. Her smile is shy, her cheeks glow red. 

“Now, Heinreich. I need to have it now. I-I’ll pleasure you later, with my mouth and. . . I want the nice thing against me, like when you were taking a bath. . .”

Volmer makes a sound, pushing Hannah to lie under him. The sweet thing. . . That he can give to her. 

Anything. . . anything for his sweet Hannah. . . He doesn’t mind the mask. The mask is unimportant. 

It will stay on, for a little while.

Hannah moans as he kisses her, nibbling her throat. Her hand has found its way back on his belly, pressing against the soft parts that spill slightly over his tightened waistband. Her nail runs horizontally over his lower stomach, just above the belt. 

Volmer gasps with the sensation. His hips press against Hannah’s and he’s able to feel the heat of her arousal through the fabric of his trousers. 

And suddenly he has the need to touch her. To feel that she’s still. . . his. That Lockhart didn’t. . .

“Hannah, let me touch you, please,” Volmer implores, crushing his hips against Hannah’s over and over again. His hand rests at the back of her thigh, waiting her permission. 

Hannah moans, shaking her head. Her hips rise to meet his, her fingers sink into his hair, tugging gently. 

“Hannah, please. Let me touch you. Please. . .” 

He has to. He has to feel her from the inside. It’s the only way to know for sure that she’s still his sweet little Hannah. 

Volmer grunts, forcing his palm against Hannah’s crotch. She’s warm, her panties moist with her arousal. 

“Heinreich! No. . . no. . .” 

It is a whimper between pleasure and protest. Not panicked like before. It almost sounds like a plea. A plea to urge him to continue. 

And so Volmer shifts her panties, his knuckles brushing against Hannah’s wet folds as he leans in to kiss her. 

“Please Hannah. I am begging you,” he whispers, looking at her, begging her; asking for her final permission. 

Hannah looks at him, wide eyed. Her gaze is dark and glassed by lust. 

And the car slows down, stopping. 

Hannah is out the door within seconds. She stumbles and falls, rises and makes her way inside. Her cheeks are red, her hair a brown mess. 

Volmer looks after her, loosening his belt. 

He brings his knuckles to his face, drawing in a deep pained breath.


End file.
